


Home

by yorit1



Series: evan week [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Can I try?” + love
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: evan week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Home

Evan had a day off from work today, and as much as he loved work, he was looking forward to spending the day with his family. Evan had spent so much of his early 20s lonely. He went from woman to woman to have casual sex with her to fill the lonely void in his heart. His job took his time, and when he was not at work, he did not have much going on. When his sister came back to his life things changed for him for the better. He had a serious relationship for once with a wonderful woman. And while it did not last long, it was significant to him. His sister brought the welcoming of family and acceptance. She knew he was bisexual before he could even admit it to himself. She always had his back, and she helped him in the process of finding himself and allowing himself to be loved by a beautiful person and finally have a family of his own. One that he would do absolutely anything for.  
First thing this morning he is meeting his sister at a cafe. After that, he gets to spend the rest of the day at home with Eddie and Christopher. Evan never thought he would have a family, especially not with a man. When Eddie came into his life, he felt anger towards him because he felt like he was stealing his thunder. What he did not realise at the time was that was his attraction to him. He was attracted to Eddie and did not know what to do with it. He and Eddie soon became best friends, and he could not imagine his life without him.  
Over that time while they developed their friendship, can also develop feelings for Eddie. His sister knew and tried to encourage him to make a move on him. He was nervous as by that point, Eddie was the best friend he had ever had, and he did not want to do anything to risk their friendship. His sister said that some things in life are worth the risk. She reminded him of his job and how he risked his life every day to save other people. Maybe if he tried something, he could have the best thing that ever happened to him. Evan agreed that he would try something. He already loved Christopher as his own and Eddie said that he trusts him with his son more than anyone else in the world. The foundation was there, maybe Maddie was right, and it was worth the risk to try something.  
A few months ago he went and did what Maddie told him and made plans with Eddie to come over to his loft. Evan brought over the food, and they sat and ate. The conversation was flowing smoothly. Evan noticed that Eddie was looking at him intently and was hopeful that there was some interest in his eyes.  
“Can I try something, Eddie?” Evan asked.  
“Yes, anything,” Eddie said.  
Evan leaned over and kissed Eddie. It was chaste at first just a brief press of lips. Evan made to move away when Eddie pulled him in closer and kissed him back. The kiss was bliss. It was everything that Evan had hoped it would be it was warm, it was welcoming, and it felt like home. They continued kissing for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.  
Since that moment family has been more solidified in Evan’s life, he had his sister, and they had weekly got together at one of their places or cafe’s. They had two date nights with Maddie and Howie, which were always fun. Life could not be going better for Evan.  
After the cafe, he went to Eddie and Christopher’s place or as he liked to call it home. He had been spending most of his time there and rarely saw his loft. He thought of Eddie and Christopher as his home, and he would not trade that for anything.  
Today they were playing video games with Christopher, and Evan was looking forward to it. Christopher was getting good at the game and was almost able to beat Evan.  
“Come on come on,” Evan muttered.  
“Yes!” Christopher let out as he won the game. It was the first time he beat Evan, and he was very proud of himself.  
“What do you want for winning, your wish is my command. Evan said in a British accent. He loved putting on different voices to make Christopher happy.  
Christopher nodded at his dad, and Eddie brought something over to Christopher. Christopher took it and looked at Evan. He put the item in Evan’s hand.  
Evan looked down and saw there was a key. This could not be what he thinks it is could it, Evan thought.  
“Christopher and I want you to move in with us officially. You are here all the time anyway, and Christopher loves you. I love you, and nothing would make us happier if you officially moved in with us.” Eddie said.  
“Yes, of course.” Evan had never had so much love in his life, and he was so happy that he had those people in his life. He wanted to do something.  
“Can I try?” Evan pointed to the key and walked to the door.  
Eddie locked the door and waited for Evan. Evan took his key out of his pocket and put it in the lock clicked, and the door opened.  
“Welcome home,” Eddie said and kissed Evan on the lips.  
“Its good to be home,” Evan said and smiled.  
For so long Evan did not know where he belonged. He had his work, and he loved it; it was a risk, and he saved lives. However, the best risk he took was that day when he kissed Eddie that indeed allowed him to have so much more than he ever thought that Evan could have and now he had a home as well. Nothing like a warm, loving home.


End file.
